ABSTRACT This is an application for continued funding for the Vision Training Grant (VTG) at the University of Washington (UW) which includes 27 preceptors in six Departments and four Interdepartmental Programs. Our goal is to train the next generation of independent vision scientists to communicate and access techniques broadly across vision sub-fields, and to appreciate the links between fundamental and clinical research with the aim of developing treatments for diseases of the visual system. Funds are requested to provide training for four pre- and two post-doctoral trainees in the effective communication of scientific principles to a broad audience, in grant-writing as a pathway to independence, and to provide exposure to a broad range of topics and techniques in vision research ranging from individual proteins and molecules to systems-level neuroscience and cognition. Trainees are required to attend a weekly journal club where, each week, preceptors discuss an influential paper in their sub-field. Trainees will also participate in monthly lunches where a wide variety of topics including ethics and alternative career options will be discussed. Trainees will present their work twice each year--once as a talk at an annual symposium for VTG trainees, and another as a poster at the ?Gained in Translation? Vision symposium, attend VTG seminars and participate in VTG lunches with the visiting speaker, prepare an independent grant for submission and participate in training for responsible conduct of research. Postdoctoral trainees are also required to participate in ?Hit the Ground Running?, a mentoring program for postdocs. Trainees will also receive mentorship related to the successful completion of research projects and options for alternative careers. Predoctoral trainees will be supported for two years and postdoctoral trainees for one year. The Vision Training Grant is currently the only source of support for pre- and post-doctoral trainees who want to commit to biomedical research in Vision and Ophthalmology.